Of All Things to Forget
by Aquamarine Shadows
Summary: Sayuri forgot one of the most important days in her life! Can she figure it out? A Breaking Through the Storm oneshot WARNING- set in future chapters. HitsuxOC fluff


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, but I do own this plot and my OCs.

**WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD- **Contains content for the sequel of Breaking Through the Storm. Read at your own risk.

xXxXx

It was a hot day in Seireitei. Shinigami ran frantically down the paths to deliver paperwork, and others roasted like chickens in their offices. Some divisions, such as the fourteenth, were overloaded with paperwork.

"It's too hot to be doing paperwork! Mitsuki, can you get me a glass of water?" Sayuri said as she put the last paper on her fiftieth stack. The vice-captain sprung off of the couch to get a glass of water. Mitsuki wiped the sweat off her forehead as she set it on the desk.

"You really should take a break, Taichou. I mean today of all days to be working-"

"You know this paperwork needs to be in by tomorrow," Sayuri said.

"Can't you just get Tatsuya to do it? That lazy third seat doesn't have anything better to do! You should enjoy today!" Mitsuki said.

"What's so special about today? It's just like yesterday. Hot as hell and filled with paperwork."

"Don't you know what today is?"

"Wednesday. The day after Tuesday." Mitsuki sighed.

"That's sad, Taichou. That's really sad."

"What are you talking about?" Sayuri said confusedly.

"You'll just have to figure it out for yourself!" the latter chirped. Sayuri grumbled as she returned to her paperwork. "At least get some fresh air though! You've been working nonstop for the past two days!" Mitsuki pulled her captain out of her chair and pushed her towards the door.

"Hey, stop! Mitsuki! What exactly do you think you're doing?!" Sayuri said as she was pushed out the door. Her vice-captain shut the door on her, locking it. She banged on the door. "MITSUKI!!! LET ME BACK IN THIS INSTANT!"

Matsumoto happened to be walking by when she saw the orange-haired girl banging on her office door.

"Sayu-chan? What's wrong? Mitsuki locked you out?" she said. Sayuri sunk to the ground and gave a small nod. "Well come with me! We'll have some fun on my day off!"

"Every day is your day off," the short girl muttered under her breath.

"So come on! Let's go!" Matsumoto grabbed her hand and dragged her down the streets of Seireitei into a shop. Sayuri looked outside at the sign that read, "Rima's Closet."

"Matsumoto, what are we doing here?" she whispered harshly. She watched customers look through the racks of clothes. Matsumoto took her hand, only to grab a pile of clothes and make Sayuri her dress-up doll. They tried on outfit after outfit. Matsumoto made her try on a yellow kimono with purple flowers and a light green obi.

"Aw, you look so cute!" she squealed. The captain glared at her.

"I refuse to wear this, Matsumoto."

"But you have to! Just for today though. Please? For me?" Matsumoto said as she broke out the puppy dog eyes. Sayuri sighed.

"Fine, but after this, no more kimono," she grumbled. "Mitsuki will never let me live this down..."

"Wonderful! I'll go let the cashier know!" With that the busty red-head scurried off to pay for their purchase. She came back with a small, purple bag. "Alright then! Off we go! Grab your haori and your shihakusho. The cashier said you could wear it out."

Sayuri carefully opened the door to her office as she looked around for her vice-captain.

"Mitsuki? Mitsuki, where are-"

"Taichou, you're back!" Before she knew it, Sayuri had been tackled to the ground.

"Get off." Mitsuki did as she was told. She picked her captain up off the floor and embraced her in a life threatening hug. "Let me go, _third seat Sakurai_!" she squirmed.

"I'm so glad you're back, Sayuri-taichou! And you look so cute! Ran-chan must have done a good job."

'I should have known she planned this...' Sayuri thought.

"I cleared your desk off for you, but then I got lost in a sea of paperwork and had to swim my way out!" she flailed her arms about dramatically. "And I found the pig that Hitsugaya-taichou won you. You should really take better care of your belongings, Taichou," she scolded as she held out a stuffed pig. Sayuri took it and examined it reflectively.

"It's been awhile since I've seen this. I guess things have really changed over the past two years," she said. There was a knock at the doorway.

"Kurosaki-taichou? I have a message from Soutaichou." Sayuri turned to see a messenger kneeling in the middle of the doorway.

'Heh... I guess I never closed the door,' she thought. "Go ahead," she said.

"All captains and vice-captains are to report to the first division barracks in an hour. Kurosaki-taichou of the fifth division is hosting a brief meeting. There's no need to be formal," he said.

"Ok, thanks. You're dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sayuri and Mitsuki walked to the first division with Ichigo.

"It's like a ghost town..." Mitsuki said.

"It's been like this all day. I think they're up to something," Ichigo said. "They wouldn't let me in when I tried delivering some paperwork." They stood in the doorway for a second before Mitsuki pushed them in and flipped the lights on.

"SURPRISE! Happy birthday Sayuri and Ichigo!" Sayuri's face turned pale as she looked around to see almost every captain, vice-captain, and other random Shinigami of the Gotei 14.

"Today is..."

"July 15th," Ichigo finished with equal distaste.

"Why couldn't they forget like I did?" Sayuri said. In the corner of her eye she saw Matsumoto rush up to them.

"Happy birthday, Sayu-chan!" She embraced her in a suffocating hug.

"Rangiku..." Ichigo said.

"Oh, don't worry! I didn't forget about you Ichigo!" she said and hugged him too. Ichigo turned redder than a tomato.

After about an hour or so of mingling, Ichigo and Sayuri opened their presents. Sayuri got some hair clips from Matsumoto, a charm bracelet from Mitsuki, and an IOU worth five hours of paperwork from Ichigo (who obviously forgot). She promised Ichigo she would train his next batch of new squad members. She also got an empty sake bottle from Ikkaku, a portrait of herself from Yachiru, and some tranquilizer drops from Hanatarou for taming Mitsuki.

Sayuri stood on the balcony as she stared out into space.

"You look... nice," a voice came from behind her. She whipped around to see a blushing white-haired captain.

"Oh.. hey, Toshiro," she said.

"You haven't opened mine yet," he said as he held out a black gift bag. Inside was a small, blue box. She opened it to reveal a silver, heart-shaped locket with a rose detailed on the front. She looked at it in amazement.

"Open it," he said. Sayuri opened the locket and saw a message engraved on one side.

_'Happy birthday, Sayuri! Hope you have a wonderful day. -Toshiro,'_ she read silently. On the other side was a picture of the two of them. She recognized it as the one that Matsumoto snuck back during her welcoming party shortly after becoming a captain.

"Wow... Thanks a lot, Toshiro," she said. He took the locket from her hands, lifted her hair off the back of her neck, and fastened the locket.

"It looks good on you," he said.

"Thanks," she said as she looked away a little. It started to rain. Toshiro looked up at the sky and sighed.

"It's about time. I thought I was going to die of heat stroke," he said.

"I hope it storms," Sayuri said. "That would be the second good thing that happened to me today."

"What was the first?" Without warning, Sayuri hugged him. He froze in shock.

"Thanks for the present. I couldn't have asked for a better one," she whispered in his ear. Toshiro's eyes softened a bit, and he hugged her back.

"You're welcome."

xXxXx

It's a day early, but I couldn't really wait. ^-^; Almost seems pointless to me, but I wanted to show a preview of the [planned] sequel and how I'm planning the characters. Don't blame me if you read something you didn't want to. I warned you! If you didn't get some stuff, you should read BTtS. All I can say is that the birthday part is the only part that doesn't appear in the sequel. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAYURI AND ICHIGO!!! Also, ch 25 of BTtS is going up with the oneshot.

~Kai


End file.
